Reunion
by samquinnchorddianna
Summary: It's not like she's never kissed him before. Sure she has. But only as Sam and Quinn. But what about as Chord and Dianna? Overgron story! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

So here I am again! I'd just like to shout out to **ceruleanblues****, ****J.D. Toulouse**** and ****B2stB2uty** **for leaving wonderful and constructive reviews on my first story, The Last. This second one popped into my head after watching Dianna's MTV Top 10 interview, where she said that if Glee were a movie in 10 years time, Quinn would be back together with Sam with twins. I almost died, to say the least. So, hope you like it!**

Dianna was anxious. It'd been a while since she'd been back here. She meant it when she said that Glee would be a part of her life forever, but it still stung a little when she remembered the times Ryan would shun Quinn and give her ridiculous story lines that were completely out of character.

Nevertheless, her tummy continued to flip end over end as she approached the Glee set. Had things changed a lot? Would her former cast mates accept her back into the fold graciously? Or would they show a cold indifference?

The answer was clear when Naya, Amber and Jenna swarmed her the moment she stepped into view. She laughed and they all sat down together in the lounge while waiting for the rest to arrive. They discussed what had gone on since they parted ways, and what went on in their private lives. Dianna was glad to know that Naya was happy with Sean, but she'd always thought that her and Mark would make a fantastic, not to mention outrageously hot, couple. When they questioned her on her love life, she'd blushed and said that there wasn't anything going on at the moment. She was too preoccupied with the premiere of her movie, The Family. Things didn't work out with Christian, distance was always an issue. One of them had to fly to and fro to see the other, and it got tiresome.

The three of them exchanged a look that Dianna could only see as pity, and she wondered why. She was happy at the moment, she didn't need a man. But what they felt was that Dianna deserved the most love out of them all, what with her rough past of boyfriends, starting with Alex. She'd given them her all, but most of them didn't reciprocate.

The girls chatted a little while longer, and by the time the first other cast member arrived, they had already planned an outing to the local spa.

* * *

Dianna couldn't help but feel elated that the rest of the cast had shown up, and a sense of family came over her. They'd always been close, but their own projects had kept them apart. Even the newer members had managed to integrate themselves into the old cast. But she couldn't help but feel that someone was missing.

That someone made himself known at the entrance not long after she thought that. Her heart leapt when she saw him. His hair was long, very long, almost Brad Pitt-ish. The v-necked white t-shirt he wore clung close to his body, displaying his excellent figure. Dianna always thought that he'd make a superb A&F model. There was the standard 5 O'clock shadow on his face that made him look older than he was, and to Dianna, a hell lot more sexy.

While the rest of the cast went to greet him, Dianna hung back and gave him a sly once-over. The last time she'd seen him was pretty damn long ago, back when they filmed the sectionals episode of season four. He looked fantastic, somehow even better built than the last time. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice him approaching her, until his voice startled her. "Well hello there, Lady Agron. Could I get a hug? Or do I have to get permission from security?"

Dianna giggled and stepped forward into his embrace, breathing him and all his scents in. The cologne he wore and the musky scent that was distinctly him. His voice had rendered her stunned, the Southern accent poking through and making her head spin. If Dianna were perfectly honest, she had always found Chord very, very attractive. But she hadn't bothered to try to make a move because she was either attached, or in another country.

She pulled back and looked into his handsome face, "Sir Overstreet, it's been a while. You look good." She said with a smile, attempting to disguise the fact that the proximity to him was making the temperature rise for her.

"You look better," he replied with a smirk. Was he flirting with her? Before she could fire back, he continued, "The episode we're doing today is kinda interesting, y'know."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why? What's it about?"

The smirk grew more pronounced. "Oh, you'll see." Then with a kiss on her cheek and a dreamy half-grin, Chord left a flustered Dianna to her thoughts.

* * *

The title of the episode was Reunion. As it suggested, all the old glee kids would come back for a get together, this time without the new cast. Due to their popularity, Sam and Blaine were considered a part of the old cast, and would be in the episode too. Dianna was still trying to figure out what Chord was teasing her about as she thumbed through the script of Quinn's dialogue. She was surprised that Ryan had actually bothered to give her lines, considering what he had said about her character. But she was happy to be able to take part, at least.

As she neared the end of her script, the setting caught her eye. It said in big, bold letters: **ASTRONOMY ROOM**. Intrigued, she looked down the page. For the second time that day, her heart leapt into her throat. It was only then she figured out why Harry and Jenna were sat so close to one another, reading from the script to one another, as well as Chris and Darren. Reunion wasn't just about old friends getting together, it was about old _couples_ too.

Just then, Chord plopped onto the seat beside her, "Found the interesting part yet?"

"Yes, I have. And I'm surprised. I thought Ryan hated us for being too perfect." She emphasized on the "too perfect", adding a sarcastic edge to it.

"Well, this show needs a lil bit of perfect, don'tcha think? About damn time he listened too, anyway." Chord grunted out the last part.

Dianna gave a tiny scoff, "Why, did you want Quinn and Sam to be together?" She questioned, her eyebrow raised.

Chord's face flushed a bit, and it looked adorable to Dianna. "Well... You gotta admit, they fit well together." He reached round to scratch the side of his head, trying to cover up his blush.

Dianna grinned, and pressed on with her game, payback for the teasing she endured earlier. "Are you just saying that, or do you just like kissing me?" Chord's jaw fell open, and try as he did, no words came out. Dianna giggled, and got off the chair, "I'm heading to the bathroom, practice lines later yeah? And oh, look, there's a kiss." With that she sashayed off, feeling Chord's eyes on her swaying hips.

* * *

The set open the floodgate of memories in her mind. The many moments she shared with Chord while Sam and Quinn were still together. She recalls them doing Disney duets for Lea to gleefully clap at, him making Sam and Quinn reference jokes, and the time she was filing her nails, and he came up to her and asked if she had another locker to break into.

She sighed. Dianna wished sometimes that she could rewind back to that time, where things were carefree and her life was happy. Don't get her wrong, she loved the way her life was now, she just wished she had more time with these friends of hers.

"Seems like a lifetime ago we were in here, huh?"

She jumped. And Chord let out a hearty laugh. She slapped his arm for scaring her, more to cover up her reddening cheeks. Then replied, "Yeah, it does."

A moment of silence fell over them both, and both knew what the other was thinking about: that they both wanted more time to spend with each other, and their friends.

The tranquil moment was broken by Michael, their director, "Okay you two let's get this scene done! Positions please!" When both of them had gotten to where they where they were supposed to be, he shouted, "Fabrevans reunion, action!"

Dianna and Chord both strolled into the room, and Dianna did what Quinn was supposed to do, and perched herself on a desk. Chord looked up and admired the plastic and Styrofoam constellations hanging from the ceiling, then said to her, "I saw the way you were looking at me in Breadsticks, it was like I was the food instead of your spaghetti."

Quinn gave a light rolling of her eyes, "I could say the same about you, Mr Subtle. You looked like you wanted to have me for dessert."

Sam laughed, then straightened himself up and went to stand in front of her, "Yeah well maybe I kinda did.. You looked delicious." He licked his lips, "You still do."

Quinn turned on her seductive mode, "I could say the same about you, loverboy." She copied his action, and slid her tongue over her lips, sending stirrings down Chord's jeans.

He pressed his forehead against hers, and softly said, "We never had a proper ending." His mint breath ghosted over her face, and an overwhelming sense of intimacy came over her. She didn't want this moment to end.

Dianna was so caught up in the moment she almost forgot to continue her lines. "I cheated on you, what we had wasn't meant to last, Sam. Our ending was you dumping me in that hallway." As she said this, she made to get off the table.

Sam placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her between the table and his body, "Did you love me?" He quickly questioned her. She didn't look at him, instead she stared at a spot on the floor. He gently cupped her chin and pulled her lightly to look at him, repeating his question. "Did you love me, Quinn?"

Dianna/Quinn let out a shaky breath, both sides of her completely enthralled by him. "I did." She placed her hands on his chest, "I still do." These three words, Dianna now realised, was what she truly felt at the moment. Dianna finally understood after two years that she had indeed fallen in love with Chord Overstreet the first time she laid eyes on him, she just didn't know it. And now, after all she'd been through, she still loved him, she truly did. But then, did she realise her error.

Crap. That wasn't part of the script. Dianna heard Chord's sharp intake of breath, and she waged a war on the inside. She didn't want this moment to end, and Michael hadn't yelled cut. She was feeling so many emotions at the moment. Embarrassment, for blurting out how she felt not just in front of Chord, but the rest of the crew as well. She was elated she finally figured it out, and she was mortified, not knowing what to do next. But if Chord were to stop the scene now, things could end differently.

To her surprise, as well as some crew members, Chord looked straight into her hazel eyes, and said in a barely audible voice, "Good, because I never stopped too." He then bridged the distance between them, and pressed his full lips to hers.

Dianna could explode. She'd kissed him before, and every time was magical, but it was also as Sam and Quinn. But this time it really felt like _their _kiss. As _Chord and Dianna._ This made her really, really happy. She responded to his kiss, moving her hands from his chest to the back of his neck, playing with the tendrils of blond she found there. His arms shifted from the table to her back, one rising up to rest itself in her hair, softly massaging her scalp. Dianna swore she heard a "Aww".

They broke apart after awhile, and neither were sure whether they were Chord and Dianna, or Sam and Quinn, but they both knew how they felt about the other, that was for sure.

* * *

"You need a haircut." She said as she twirled a lock around her finger.

"For you, anything," And he pecked her again, a sweet and quick one.

"Cut!"

They sprang apart, both forgot about the scene they were filming, so caught up they were in their kissing.

"Okay guys, that was... really good actually, better than the script if you ask me. So I think we're gonna use that one, instead. Why don't you two go freshen up and change, we've got a group number later on. Your trailers are over there." Michael jerked a thumb back to where the trailers were, and with a sly wink at them both, went to direct another scene.

Chord and Dianna both stood rooted to where they were, both unsure of how to proceed with things. Dianna spoke up then, "I'm gonna go.. um.. change and stuff." She had both hands behind her back, and was turning her body from side to side, something she did when nervous, making the skirt she wore flare out.

"I uh.. yeah, me too." Chord managed to squeak out, as he wrung his hands together. "Shall we uh.. go?" Dianna nodded and they started walking.

The walk was long, and it was awkward. Chord could see Mark and Harry making hand movements at him and mouthing "Go for it!" to him. He flipped them off when Dianna wasn't looking and continued after her.

At her trailer, Dianna turned and said, "Well, this is me.. I'll uh, see you later." Before she could disappear inside and scream into a pillow, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Wait. About just now.." He left the sentence hanging, waiting for her to continue. After all, she was the one who started that whole.. thing.

"I don't know, Chordy okay? You make me feel flustered and stuff and back there, we were so close and I couldn't think straight." She looked away from him, determined not to look at him, because if she did she would jump him right away.

"I'd like it if you don't think straight anymore in that case." Chord almost whispered. Dianna whipped around to look at him.

"What? Did you just-" Chord cut her off with his lips, and her knees damn near buckled under her, such was the effect of his lips on her.

He pulled away, then grinned down at her, "You heard me." Then re-attached their lips.

This time she pulled away. "We've got twenty minutes before the group number. Get in here." And with that, she dragged him into her trailer.

Needless to say, they were late for the group number.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey hey! So I originally intended for this to be a oneshot showing Dianna's return and a budding romance with Chord, but the lovely reviews I got just made me want to further the story. So without further ado, here's chapter 2 of Reunion!

* * *

She wasn't sure where exactly she and Chord stood now.

They shared a scene, lost themselves in it, and revealed to each other the extent of both their feelings. After that, a steamy makeout session in her trailer. The makeouts continued throughout the filming days and they both tried their best to keep their hands off each other while their castmates were around, though many of them suspected, if not knew, of their little... get togethers.

But at the end of the filming, Dianna's agent had told her that she had to be in New York for an interview and photoshoot for a magazine. Chord, on the other hand, had to return to Tennessee to visit his family. It got her thinking: now that they were going to be separated and miles away from one another, would they still continue to feel the longing for one another? Or had the feelings she felt that first day playing Sam and Quinn just a spur-of-the-moment thing?

Her thoughts were interrupted when two strong arms encircled her slim waist, "What'cha thinkin' about, beautiful?" Hearing that it was just Chord, she relaxed and allowed herself to lay back into his chest.

"Everyone's here, sure you wanna be doing this in front of them?" She asked and raised an eyebrow in a very Quinn-like manner. Despite what he said, Dianna didn't want to disentangle herself from him, finding that his warm chest was an excellent pillow for her head. And also, she loved to be held by him, it made her feel protected and safe.

"Eh, many of em' already know what we're up to, if not they're pretty darn blind." And with saying that, Chord clutched her closer to him and nuzzled his nose into her neck, his stubble prickling her skin, just how he knew she liked it. And turned her on.

Dianna let out a soft moan of pleasure, and desire shot to Chord's pants. She took a quick look around. Luckily, they were in a corner and everyone else was focusing on the Klaine scene and didn't notice the small exchange going on between them. She whipped around then, and planted a mind-blowing kiss right onto his lips. He furthered it, and his hands drifted down to grip her ass, enticing another moan from her.

Dianna pulled away then, and Chord was happy to see that she was visibly flustered, her cheeks a deep shade of scarlet, breathing slightly labored and chest heaving, "As much as I would _love _to do this," she pointed between them, "We can't. There's too many people here and-" She was cut off by his lips clashing against hers again, and couldn't help but melt into him once again.

He pulled away this time, grinning as he saw her pout slightly, "Then let's go somewhere more..." Chord leaned down to her ear and breathed huskily in his sexiest voice, "_private."_

Dianna knew she was a goner when he used the voice against her. He knew she loved it. Damn him.

She seemed to contemplate what to do next, then her eyes became teasing, and a smirk emerged, "My trailer. Ten minutes." Then she stepped even closer to him, and tip-toed to run her tongue along the outline of his earlobe. And she whispered, "Tops optional."

Chord almost turned pale from the lack of blood in his brain being pumped to other.. extremities.

* * *

The distance apart was hard.

It'd been three weeks since they last saw each other. He had left her that day with a kiss on the cheek, the real goodbye kisses having been exchanged in their trailers. Also, everyone was there to say goodbye to one another, so they couldn't exactly do as they wanted.

Things were still uncertain for the both of them. Dianna felt that their short but passionate encounters were fuelled by loneliness, she not having time for anyone significant, and he having been single for a long time now, ever since that Emma girl. But there was a part of her that longed to feel his touch again, yearned for the tips of his long fingers gliding over her skin, setting it aflame and igniting a passion in her she never knew she had. There was something about him that appealed to her, and it wasn't just his looks. He was kind, loving and gentle. Everything he did, he always considered how others would react to it before executing it. The dependability she saw in him attracted her. He was also hilarious, having the innate ability to have her doubled up in laughter at any given time.

Dianna huffed, not knowing what to do.

At the moment, she was in a studio in New York, doing the photoshoot that had been scheduled a while back. She sighed again, and this time, caught the attention of her stylist, Carly.

"Why the sigh, pretty woman?" She inquired. Carly and Dianna were close, Carly having been her stylist for four years now. Dianna felt she could trust her.

"It's.. about Chord." She confessed softly, the name leaving a warmth on her lips, reminding her of the secret meeting they had, their bodies locked together in a dance only they knew. But at the same time, it left her cold and empty, not knowing if he felt the same way about her.

Carly let out a squeal, "Oh _the _Chord Overstreet?! He's such a hunk, Di. What about him?" Dianna laughed upon seeing her reaction to his name. She couldn't blame Carly though, Chord _was _dreamy.

"When I went back for the Glee episode, he and I sorta... madeout." She could see Carly's jaw drop in the mirror, and seeing as she wasn't going to saw anything out of shock, she continued, "But now I'm here and he's visiting family and.. I just don't know where things stand between us as it is..." She trailed off, lips turning down into a frown, shoulders drooped in sadness.

Carly regained some composure then. She'd always thought they'd look great together, "Well, what do you feel about him now?"

"I'd certainly like to see where things go with us, that's for sure," then in a soft whisper to herself, "it's not fair we never had a chance."

Carly could tell Dianna cared deeply about Chord, and that what she felt about him extended beyond just friendship. Clearing her throat, she said, "How about you do this photoshoot, and look totally hot while you do, and then maybe... oh I don't know, show him what he's missing out on?" She suggested with a smirk.

Dianna turned the idea over in her head. She'd never done something like that before, but the thought of it excited her. "Sounds.. interesting. Okay then, I'll take your advice." She stood up and gave Carly a hug, thanking her.

_Chord Overstreet, prepare yourself for a lil bit of Dianna Agron._

* * *

At the moment, Chord was in his family's studio at home, jamming with his brother, Nash.

He had his own thoughts about the whole situation with Dianna, but didn't know what to do himself. He wanted to be together with her, sure. But everything else factored in made a relationship with her pretty much impossible. Most of the time he found himself fantasizing about random scenarios with her that mostly ended with her sighing his name in satisfaction and flopping on his chest, both sweaty and spent. At this thought, he began to feel a tightening in his pants that he was very familiar with, especially since her return.

Nash's voice snapped him out of his less-than-pure thoughts, "So I hear you've been getting comfortable with a certain actress as of late?" He gave no indication of seeing his brother's boner, but simply took a swig from his beer, waggling his eyebrows at Chord.

"What? Psh, no. I don't know what you're talking about." Chord sputtered, and felt his cheeks begin to burn up. He followed suit and took a sip from his beer, only to cover up the shock and embarrassment.

Nash grinned, not letting up, "Oh is that right? So am I wrong to say that this photo has been faked? If it is, then," He let out a low whistle, "damn it's good." At that, Nash fished out his phone and brought up an image of Chord and Dianna getting cosy at the back of the set, not too long ago, their bodies intertwined and lips locked together.

Chord's eyes widened, "Where'd you get that?! Delete it, man c'mon."

Nash chuckled, and pocketed his phone, "Relax, _Chordy," _He dragged out the name, knowing only Dianna called him that, and was thrilled to see Chord smile at the light ribbing, "I didn't circulate the picture, neither did Darren. He just sent it to me this morning, thinking that I should let you know you and her aren't so secret anymore, at least to the cast."

Chord groaned. Wonderful. There was a picture of them kissing. Imagine if the press got it, they'd be bombarded with questions from everywhere, their privacy would practically fly out the window. Getting to his feet, Chord sighed, "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'm not mad at'cha, don't worry." He reassured Nash, seeing his slightly alarmed expression, worried that he had taken the teasing a little too far.

He had to ask her out soon, he decided then. He didn't know what he was waiting for, to be honest. He had watched numerous guys fly by, and one by one they all managed to break her heart. He wanted to be the one to piece it back together. He wanted to be the one whom she would turn to when she was pent up with stress. He wanted to be the one whom she would kiss and hug and love. He was _going _to be the one she loved. He would call her tonight, and ask her to dinner, damn the distance and consequences.

Chord walked out to the living room to grab his phone before leaving and noticed that he had a message. Checking it, his eyebrows shot up when he saw it was from Dianna, and a picture, no less. Quickly unlocking it, he sorely wished he was wherever she was now.

Dianna had sent him a picture of herself, but it was a photo taken from her photoshoot. She was wearing a dress that cut off mid-thigh, displaying a whole lot of creamy skin and her long, toned legs. Her long blond hair tumbled down her shoulders in waves. The dress was low cut, and showed off her cleavage. One hand was planted firmly on her hip, the other one in her hair, striking a sexy pose. Her hair had hidden one eye from view, but the other blazed with confidence, and he found it oh so _sexy_. Her lips were coated with gloss, making them appear to have a sheen on it, tempting him to kiss his phone. They were parted slightly, and her pink tongue peeked out slightly, and he could imagine her, beckoning him with her finger in a _come-hither_ motion, her tongue licking her lips in such a seductive way. Underneath the picture, was a caption that made his member throb with desire: _Thinking of you._

He decided that the walk could wait, and rushed up to his bedroom.

* * *

Pressing send, Dianna felt an explosion of butterflies in her tummy. Was the move too bold? Was it a tad too slutty? She tossed the phone into the passenger seat and banished any thoughts of hesitation from her head, _it's done, _she thought, _no time for regrets now. _

Even if she thought that, Dianna still found it hard to suppress thoughts of her.. could that be called a sext? No, it couldn't.. could it? Refusing to think of it any further, Dianna put her efforts into driving, and only allowed herself to think when she reached home.

Reaching for her phone, Dianna saw that she had received a text. Her face flushed seeing that it was from Chord. She started to panic. _Maybe he thinks I'm a slut now, maybe he's gonna reject me. _With trembling fingers, she unlocked the phone and opened the message.

She almost passed out.

Chord was only wearing a pair of loose board shorts and a smirk. His hair had been cut to the style that it was on the Glee Tour, and it made her swoon. He had taken a selfie in his bathroom at home. His toned body made her tingle all over, especially in her nether regions. His abs seemed to be even more defined than before, the lines between them cutting so deep into his stomach, and she wished that she could touch them and feel the hard ridges of muscle under her fingers. His chest puffed out, displaying the pecs he worked hard in the gym to attain. One hand was holding the phone, but the other arm was bended and flexed such that his hand was on the back of his head, providing her with an excellent view of his rippling biceps, her knees almost buckled. The V-shaped muscle made his hip bones jut out, and they converged on the place that was hidden from view, just _barely._ Dianna felt her breathing quicken. His face was simply gorgeous, and his expression was one of _arousal._ She briefly wondered if her picture got him that way, and her eyes raked down to between his legs, and saw the slight bulge there. It seemed to be holding up his shorts on its own. The caption he'd written was: _Same here. Liked what I saw, wbu? ;)_

Oh she definitely like what she saw. Not just like though,_craved_. She'd wanted to run her tongue over the planes of his chest and abs, and feel what it would be like to have her body sliding over his, _skin to skin._

She put those thoughts aside for tonight, when she would be alone and in bed, satisfying her carnal desires. For now though, she would continue the game she had started, all feelings of hesitation gone upon seeing the Adonis on her screen.

With a devious grin, Dianna unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the ground, and began to look for something to tease Chord with.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! So yeah this is what I could come up with for chapter two. I wanted to show the feelings they both had/have and what they plan to do with their uncertain state. Hope you liked dirty Dianna and Chord. As always, please read, review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will probably be the last one, and after that I plan to stop writing for a month or so to concentrate on my major examinations. I've got a whole list of ideas to write stories/oneshots on, so please wait for me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! It's me again. I'd just like to apologise/thank those who reviewed and even followed or put this story on Favorites. I know I've not updated in a long while (longer than I should have), but studies and final exams are a serious pain in the ass. Anyway, here's the last chapter of Reunion. I hope you like it!**

...

Dianna wasn't a morning person.

Despite what the characters she played portrayed, the actress was nowhere near as chipper. She would need a cup of strong coffee before she could function properly, and even then, the coffee would take at least half an hour to kick in.

But this particular morning would be an exception.

Today she was woken up by the sunlight piercing through her eyelids. As she lifted them, squinting as she did it, she felt a weight on her waist. Turning her head to look at it, she came face-to-head with a clump of disheveled blonde hair, much like her own. Needless to say, she was confused. The head of hair was attached to a neck, which led down to a chiseled back. Even relaxed, she could see the muscles rippling under skin. The rest of the mouth-watering view was hidden from her by the blanket of her own bed. The other outstanding thing was that under the covers, she found she was stark naked as well.

_That's weird, _she mused, _if I'm here, then who's..._ her hazel eyes widened in realisation as the events of the night before came trickling back into her mind, like water droplets from a tap.

After that night of sexting, or as she called it-_indecent exchanges_, Chord and her were constantly in contact. When he was finished filming a scene for Glee, he would call her in a quiet corner of the set, asking her about her day and such. When she was bored, he was her go-to entertainment. Lame jokes that would usually make her cringe instead had her clutching her stomach in fits of laughter. She knew that only he could elicit such a reaction from her. After a few weeks of this exchange, she had told him that she'd managed to land a second role on the big screen, this time as a main character. He'd given the appropriate congratulations, then quickly said that he would have a surprise ready for her, then hung up the phone. She was skeptical, and a bit worried, to be honest. Chord was a bit extreme sometimes. Two days later, he showed up at her doorstep.

But neither had asked the other what the nature of their relationship was. It was always a given that they were a _thing._ Just like _Rachel and Finn, _or _Mike and Tina._ They always had each other. But oddly enough, now that things between them had escalated to a whole new level, Dianna didn't know where to place them. Were they officially a couple now? As boyfriend and girlfriend? Or were they just two friends who lost themselves somewhere in the middle?

Dianna pondered this for a few moments, and as a result didn't witness Chord's eyes fluttering open as well, woken up by her movements.

He observed her for a moment, taking in her pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows. He didn't think that there could be a more beautiful sight for him to wake up to.

Silently, he slithered up to her and placed his lips onto her neck, tongue darting out to taste her. "Morning, pretty woman." He breathed, and was satisfied when he saw a shiver and a hint of a moan escape her lips.

"Good morning," she barely managed to get those two words out, what with his lips, and now his hands as well, frizzing up her thoughts to the point of disoriented. With a sigh, she said, "I could get used to waking up like this."

Chord smiled against her jaw. He gave a last lick, then wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over. With her completely on top of him, he gave her a proper kiss on the lips, both feeling a spark surge through their bodies. Pulling away, he asked, "What d'you have today?"

A little miffed at the separation, she answered, "I've got to get to my agent's today. Little bit of paperwork that needs to be done for the new movie. Let me grab a shower first, I smell of sweat and sex."

She wriggled out of his grasp and didn't even bother to dress herself before going to her wardrobe to find an outfit for the day. Chord folded his arms behind his head, appreciating the oh-so-fine view walking around in front of him. With a grin, he said, "You weren't complaining about the smell last night."

Her face flushed as she remembered the way his fingers ignited fires on her skin when they danced across it, the way his tongue had teased her, bringing her to the edge and then withdrawing, leaving her wanting more. Finding an outfit she liked, she took it out and spun around to face him, giving him a full view of her naked body. Dianna smirked when she saw his eyes widen and jaw fall open. She licked her lips in a seductive manner, and raked her eyes over his half covered form, stopping purposely at the rising bulge hidden by the blanket. She then sashayed over to the bathroom, making sure her hips swayed. At the door, she looked back at him and saw his eyes at her ass. "You need a shower too, _loverboy._" Dianna threw him a wink, then walked inside. Without closing the door.

She didn't even have time to get in the shower.

...

"So what're you going to do while I'm out? You can't exactly go out in the streets." Dianna questioned as she did her makeup. Her and Chord's relationship was heavily speculated on, but there was no concrete evidence to show they were more than friends. Him walking out of her apartment when he was supposedly in Los Angeles would definitely cause a ruckus.

"I brought my guitar, I'll just write a couple of songs. Then when you're back, I'll take you out for a nice dinner." Chord smiled at her through the mirror. If she wasn't sitting down she might have stumbled because just a smile from him made a knees weak.

She sighed, "Chord, we can't just.. go out like that. You're supposed to be in LA and if the paps get any pictures of us going out together, neither of us will hear the end of it!" she finished with a huff, a tad frustrated that he didn't always think things through before going ahead with it. Thought she had to admit that that was one of his most endearing qualities. Strangely enough, she saw his eyes twinkle.

"Don't worry about it, Di. I've got the evening planned out perfectly. Just go do your stuff, and when you get back, I promise you'll have a nice evening."

Dianna narrowed her eyes at him. Whenever Chord had a plan, it would go two ways: fantastically well, or it would be an abysmal failure. That was how his planned pranks back on the Glee set would go anyway.

Reluctantly, she agreed, "Alright then, don't go out okay? Stay here and-" She was cut off by Chord's lips attaching themselves to her own, his tongue tracing her mouth deliciously. When they came apart, she was slightly out of breath.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, now go to work."

...

"I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do."

"Dude, relax, the two of you are so disgustingly cute together that no matter what you do, Di'll love you anyway."

"You think so? How'd you tell Naya you loved her the first time?"

"Simple, really. It was during sex."

Chord couldn't help but laugh at that. _Classic Mark, _he thought.

"And hey, she said it back and look where we are today." He could detect a hint of smugness in the older man's tone. But it was true, he and Naya were happily together.

"Getting back to the point, how do I tell Di I love her?" Chord asked anxiously. To tell the truth, he hadn't a clue what he was doing when he told her tonight would be good for her. He just said it on a whim. After she left, he panicked. And so he called Mark, who he knew seemed to be gruff and all on the outside, but was really a secret romantic.

"Di loves romantic stuff right? She's a classic girl who loves 'tokens of affection' or actions that show that you love her, and not that you just wanna bone her. So take her out! Have dinner at a fancy place somewhere, then after that grab an ice cream and talk a walk in the park! C'mon Chord you should know all this, you practically worship her."

Chord stayed silent for a moment. It was true. When he first got to know her, he was _enthralled._ Everything she did had an impact on him somehow. He found himself analysing her actions and what she said. He would've gotten an A if there was a class on Dianna Agron.

"You're right man, I shouldn't have to ask you. Alright, I'll get this done myself. Thanks Mark." With that, he hung up. Then he brought up his contacts and made another call, "Hello? Johnny? It's me, Chord. Listen, could you do me a huge favour..?"

...

When Dianna walked out of her agent's office, she found a matte black limousine parked in front of it. Thinking nothing of it, she began to walk away. But then one of the black windows rolled down to reveal stunning blue eyes and tousled blonde hair. "Miss Agron?" His mouth curved into a smile, and he beckoned her into the car.

When she got in, she rounded on him, "What. Are. You. Doing?!" Dianna hissed. Surprisingly, he didn't even flinch.

"Di, relax, I promised you everything was going to be fine, and I swear no one saw me. And no, I did not steal this limo." He maintained his composure and explained to her. She couldn't stay mad at him.

The limo brought them to a fancier part of New York. It stopped outside a posh-looking restaurant. She looked at Chord, a question in her eyes. "I remember you saying you loved the food over there in France while filming The Family. This place is the best French restaurant in town. The head chef's son is a friend of mine." She gaped at him, amazed.

She allowed herself to be let out of the limo by him, not even bothering to look around for reporters and paparazzi.

"Table for two please, under Overstreet." The waiter led them to a table on a balcony overlooking the city. The view was breathtaking. Dianna knew that New York looked spectacular at night, but she never got to see in this way. Turning to face him, she asked, "You did all this?" He nodded, "Why?"

"Because I felt you needed a nice meal for everything you've accomplished. Plus you need one anyway, don't think I didn't see the Chinese takeout leftovers in your fridge." He smirked, a teasing look in his eyes. Her expression softened, and he could see she was visibly touched by his actions.

Walking around to her side, he pulled out her chair for her, and pushed it back in when she sat down. _Points for being a gentleman, I hope. _"I've already ordered for the both of us, I hope you don't mind."

"Chord, this is probably the sweetest thing you've done for me. Of course I don't mind!" Dianna didn't really understand why he had gone out of his way to arrange for such an elaborate set up just for dinner, but that didn't mean she didn't like it. She knew he was a gentleman, but he really outdid himself this time.

A waiter came with a bottle of wine. He uncorked it and poured into both glasses, leaving the bottle behind with a tip of his head. Chord lifted his and said to her, "To you, Di. May you have even more success in the future." She clinked their glasses together and took a sip. It was _good._

"Chord.. is this a.. date?" She hoped she wasn't being too forward with her question, but she was dying to find out. His answer would determine their relationship and define the parameters of what they could and could not do. _We've already had sex though, _she had to remind herself. But she needed a real answer.

A smile crept onto his face, "Do you want this to be?"

She blushed. Did she want this to be a date? Did she want to be with Chord? The answer was at the tip of her tongue, but she was always one to think before saying or doing anything.

Chord leaned forward then, "Because I know I want it to be."

That confirmed it. He wanted to be with her. The mere thought alone lit her up on the inside. "Then it's a date."

...

The meal was delicious. She and Chord had talked about anything and everything. They talked about her new movie, his work on his solo album. They discussed dogs and whether or not either of them would consider getting another one. They laughed about Naya and Mark, how they fit together so well. Chord had then said, "Just like us." Dianna blushed and smiled and looked away, feeling as though she might combust if she looked into his azure eyes.

After dinner, he suggested they go for a walk at the nearby park. She was worried initially, about the press getting pictures and not being able to enjoy her time with Chord. But then it hit her, they were on a date. Screw what the press did, she was on a date with Chord Overstreet, and she couldn't be happier.

Her hand was locked in his and she leaned into him slightly, drinking in the warmth he radiated. They walked in silence, neither wanting to break the delicate bubble of peace they had. Being celebrities, they rarely had quiet time to themselves, so they savoured each second they got. There was also no need for conversation, the silence good enough for both of them.

After a bit of walking, Chord pulled them both down onto a bench. She automatically rested her head on his shoulder, both her arms entwining themselves around his right.

"I wish this moment would never end." He almost didn't hear her, such was the serenity of the setting. She also said it in an almost-whisper, he could barely catch it.

"Me too. I love being with you." The last part slipped out unintentionally, and he mentally cursed himself. _Why_ did he have to go ahead and ruin the mood?

He felt her tense up at the sound of those words, and he frantically thought of something to say to ease the tension. She looked up and asked him, "You love being with me?"

"Yes, I love being with you." He reached up with his left hand to brush her a few stray hairs from her face. She was _so _beautiful. "I umm.. don't just love being with you though."

Confusion clouded her eyes, and he saw he eyebrows furrow together again, attempting to decipher his cryptic words.

"I mean, I love other things about you too, I love.. your hair! Yeah I love your hair. It's so soft and silky. And your eyes too! Gosh your eyes are like.. just wow. And your lips are so soft and nice to kiss and I-" she cut him off with her palm to his lips, a smile playing at her own.

"You're rambling again, Chordy," She giggled, "Is there something you want to tell me? Specifically?"

He loved her so much in that moment. Instead of being spooked that he rambled on senseless and meaningless things, she had played it cool and even let him continue. He gulped, and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, Di. I umm.. I.. feel strongly about you."

There was a frosty silence of five seconds. Then Dianna burst out laughing.

Chord's face burned with embarrassment. "It's not funny! I've never done this before and I'm nervous as hell! "

"Oh Chord!" Laughter. "You're hilarious!"

Chord remained silent while waiting for her to calm down, wishing he could disappear into a hole.

Dianna wiped a tear away before saying, "You're so cute." Then she leaned up and pecked his lips lovingly. Looking straight into his eyes, she whispered with as much emotion as she could, "I love you too, Chordy."

He was stunned, to say the least. He'd just majorly fucked up a confession of love, and she'd simply laughed it off and said _she _loved _him._

The rest of the night did not require words. They two had simply let their actions speak for themselves. A kiss on the bench led to a heated makeout in the limo. Which in turn led to the both of them breathless in her bed. When she rolled him over for round two, only then did he utter that he loved her.

She didn't need to hear the words, though. Deep inside, she'd known for a long time that he loved her. And maybe, just maybe, he did too.


End file.
